


Secrets

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Drama, M/M, Rape, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filch catches Remus out after hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lusty Month of May Marathon 2007. I have no idea what date Remus's birthday is, but I _intended_ for this to be set at some point late enough in his seventh year that he's already 18 years old.

None of the others ever got caught out after hours.

James and Sirius always shared the invisibility cloak when they went on their midnight adventures, and only Mrs Norris was truly attentive enough to notice that their feet occasionally came into view when they grew too tall for the cloak to easily cover them both.

Peter was too squeamish to break curfew most of the time, but when he did go out, he could transform into a rat so fast that anyone who had caught a glimpse of him would assume that they'd just been seeing things.

However, Remus had none of these protections. All he’d ever had was his prefect status. Now, with James taking the position of Head Boy in their seventh year, he no longer even had that. For the first time, he regretted willingly giving up his status.

Because of that, there was nothing he could do to get himself out of the situation. Filch had him trapped.

"– you little brats wandering the castle at all hours,” his rant continued. “Don't think I don't know about your friends. Just because I can't catch them at it doesn't mean I don't know that they're lying little rule-breakers, just like you."

"I'm sorry, Mr Filch, but I really was out looking for –"

"For trouble!" Filch interrupted. His wide eyes gleamed madly. Remus swallowed, growing more nervous by the second. Filch was a decidedly unstable man, and Remus didn't like spending time alone with him.

"I'd really like to talk to Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore, now," he said quietly.

"They'll be asleep, like _you_ should be! No reason to disturb them just because the likes of you think you're above the rules."

There was that glint again, and Remus noted that Mrs Norris also seemed to be gloating, almost grinning at him, from the corner. He shuddered, feeling cornered and alone.

He hoped that Sirius and James had at least lurked nearby to help him once they'd escaped under the cover of their invisibility. It’d be nice to have some back-up or a distraction or something around about now.

"No, we won't bother them," Filch said in a low voice. "We can take care of this, just between us."

Filch backed Remus up against the wall of his office. He leaned right in, his fetid breath washing over Remus's face and making his nose crinkle in distaste.

"You brats think I'm stupid, but I know what goes on around here. I've seen you coming back into the school in the morning with cuts all over you. I'm not an idiot. I know what you are."

The word, "Werewolf," was breathed directly into Remus's ear, and he starting shaking involuntarily.

"If you don't want me to spread that around," Filch continued, "you'll do what I say without making a fuss."

Remus nodded, refusing to quite meet the caretaker's eyes.

He did, however, watch as yellowed teeth were bared in a satisfied grin.

"Good boy."

Then the tops of Remus's arms were being constricted by strong fingers, and he was being bodily moved across the room. He was thrown face first across the desk.

"What are you –"

"Quiet, boy!” Filch snapped.

Remus fell mostly silent, though he whimpered with realisation as Filch yanked his trousers down.

"That's it, you little brat. Whine for me."

Filch took up a thick wooden ruler – what that was doing on a caretaker's desk, Remus didn't know – and proceeded to paint hot stripes of pain across Remus's arse. Remus squirmed and let out several muffled groans of pain.

"That _should_ teach you," he heard Filch muttering, "but I know it won't. It's not enough. A disobedient little wretch like you needs more."

The ruler was discarded and his arse was being touched instead of beaten. He felt Filch's finger probe at his hole and he automatically scrambled to get away.

"Stay still!" Filch demanded. "I'll tell them all, don't think I won't. The Ministry will have you put down, like the beast you are."

Remus murmured, "Fuck," as a second finger entered him much quicker than he expected, but he stopped actively struggling.

Filch didn't bother with the third finger Remus had expected to feel, based on what the other Gryffindor boys whispered about anal penetration. Nor did he seem to think that lubricant beyond spit and the moistness leaking from the tip of his prick was necessary, much to Remus's dismay.

It was dry and stretching and so painful that Remus couldn't quite hold in a loud keen as Filch thrust into him. Tears prickled in his eyes and one slid down his face against his will.

"You won't break the rules again will you?" Filch asked.

"No!" Remus yelped.

"You'll be a good boy?"

"Yes!"

"My good little boy?"

"Yes! Anything! Please!"

The pain abruptly ended, though the dull burn remained even after Filch's prick had disappeared from his arse. He barely even noticed that Filch had crossed to the other side of the desk and was jerking himself off until he used his free hand to raise Remus's face up just in time to come all over it.

When his hand loosened its grasp on Remus's chin, Remus jerked his head away. He spat the semen that had made it into his mouth (before he'd got a grip on himself enough to think to close it) onto the ground in disgust. He then pulled his trousers back up from where they'd fallen around his ankles. He wished he'd been wearing a belt. That, at least, would have made it slightly more difficult for Filch, though he doubted it would have stopped him all together.

Filch wiped himself down with a spare cloth and then tossed the cloth to Remus before tucking himself away.

"Clean yourself up," he said.

Remus gave the cloth a disgusted glare, but used it to wipe the worst of the mess off his face. He was glad in that moment that he didn't wear glasses, like James.

"If you tell anyone about this…"

As if he had to be reminded, with Filch's threat looming over his head.

It was barely a minute later that there was a rap on the door. Professor McGonagall entered a moment later, looking around the room.

"Some of my students mentioned that another hadn't returned to the dormitories. I hoped I might find him here."

Remus held the cloth up, hoping she didn't look too closely at the substance that was soiling it.

"Detention, Professor," he said quietly. "Mr Filch has had me cleaning his office."

"Detention?" she asked, clearly shocked. "At this hour?"

"I asked to serve my detention now," Remus protested quickly. "It's my fault, really."

Professor McGonagall frowned. "Be that as it may, it's still highly inappropriate for you to be kept out of bed until nearly morning for a detention. I expect it won't happen again, Mr Filch?"

Filch sneered. "Of course not, Professor."

She nodded curtly. "Very well. We'll count the detention served. Mr Lupin, follow me."

As Remus followed her out of the room, Filch shot him a threatening look that said that he was still capable of telling everyone Remus's secret if he thought to spread Filch's about. Though he would have liked to have told McGonagall every detail as soon as they were out of earshot, he didn't. He couldn't.

He couldn't take the chance that Filch would find out and spread the truth about him around before the teachers and the Headmaster could silence him and reprimand him for his conduct.

If that meant that he was letting Filch win... well, he would have to learn to live with that somehow.

He avoided the others’ eyes when McGonagall practically pushed him into the dormitory and glared at them all. He couldn't look at them. He couldn't bear for them to know what had happened, even though he didn't have to worry about _them_ finding out that he was a werewolf anymore.

As much as he wanted his secret to remain as such, he equally didn't want anyone to know what a coward he was.

~FIN~


End file.
